wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Narcissa
=Appearance= She has creamy fair skin that is soft to the touch. Her long waist length black hair (which drives her crazy) that she keeps in a ponytail shines like silk in the sunlight. She has large catlike yellow eyes that sparkle with mischief and are framed with thick black eyelashes. Her perfectly pink mouth is full and shapely. She has a scar that adorns one cheek and part of her eye. On other people it might look out of place but on Narcissa, it adds to her attraction. She does not talk about how she received it but you get the impression it has been there a very long time. She also wears a jagged looking scar above her left breast where she was stabbed during a knife fight on one of her missions. She is nearly six feet tall and slender, the perfect build for an assassin. Her arms are well defined by years of practice with her blades, her stomach flat and hips curved, and she has incredibly long legs that she likes to show off. As a younger woman she could have been described as gangly. Now she is nothing but lovely. =Personality= Narcissa is playful and mischievous often getting herself into trouble. She can be described as quiet by those that do not know her, but do not let that fool you, it is one of her favorite games to play shy or inexperienced. She is very well educated but hates for anyone to know it. She can be cold and calculating while on a job, often fitting to her catlike mannerisms. Narcissa, although not tied to family or friends, can be very loyal when she feels an obligation to someone. She can often be found leaning against walls in busy places just watching people. She has her own agendas and will do what it takes to see them come to fruition. =History= Who are you to ask about me? Why do you want to know? *Studies you a moment and then smiles some secretive smile* I suppose telling you would not harm anything. My mother was Aquilonian. I was born here, in Tarantia. She never spoke of my father much, only to say that he was some charming devil of a Cimmerian that bedded her and ran off. I have never known my father but I assume I got a few of my traits from him. I love to kill, that could be one of them, definitely. I love sinking my blades into flesh and watching blood pour out. *waves a hand absentmindedly* Oh I got plenty from my mother too. She demanded that I be educated. She thought I would make some lord a decent wife someday so she filled the house with tutors. I learned to read and write, to sew and darn socks. I learned to sit court like a proper lady as well. *frowns* I hated that life. My mother tried to betroth me to the son of some lord from court. The lad was obnoxious and lewd. The night before I was to wed him I snuck out my window and I ran away. I’ve never been back there. A few years ago I received a letter from the person holding the estate where I was born. Apparently my mother died of a sickness and the land was auctioned off to cover her debts. It is no matter to me. I have carved a new life for myself at the tip of a blade. At first I was afraid, I can admit that. I was in new and strange lands with no money or family. I took up with a small brothel, working as a courtesan. Yes I know, not the best job to brag about right? The rest of the world looks on us as dirty or ruined. But to provide men with their deepest fantasies, to act them out perfectly and take that man away from the world he wants to escape, even if only for a few hours, that is an art! I have traveled the world and the most exquisitely educated and intelligent women I have met have been courtesans. I learned what it was to use your body and mind to make a man love you, and I enjoyed it. It was one such man that happened to change my life. He found me in that brothel and offered to teach me the way of an assassin. He told me, men can only do so much with weapons and brute force. It takes the gentler ways of a beautiful woman to sneak into the highest places of power in any city, and not be found out. It turned out to be true. As a woman I am no where near as strong as a man. In a hand to hand fight of strength I would lose. But as a woman I found that I could charm men. With a look and a glimpse of leg I could get into any place in the city I wanted, and in the darkest hours of night I could take a life without ever being a suspect. *laughs lightly* Men don’t accuse a terrified woman found covered in blood with tears running down her face. *winks at you* I trained with some of the best dagger fighters and acrobats, learning to use my blades as an extension of my arm. *draws a long dagger from a sheath strapped to her upper thigh and twirls it quickly over her fingers, catching the handle, the blade glinting in the dim light* *She studies you a moment as you point out her scars, then sheaths the blade and sits back* The scar on my face I received as a child. I do not remember what happened, it has always been there. *Her fingers move over the thick pink scar above her left breast slowly* This one was given by an adversary, a female ranger I was sent to kill. It reminds me not to underestimate people. It was a hard lesson, my pride is still a bit bruised. How do I make my life now? I have joined a larger more active brothel since. Yes, I enjoy toying with men. Men are such weak things when it comes to women. I enjoy the power, the strength I have in my body and what I can do with it. *shrugs* I am not embarrassed to admit that. I have anonymous employers that use my situation at the brothel to get me close enough to targets to kill. Yes, I am a contract killer. I accept money to sleep with men and then bleed them all over their floors. Sometimes I am hired to spy. Sometimes to steal. Sometimes, just to scare someone. It makes no difference to me really. I just enjoy the game.